


You Spent a Long Time in His Room...

by leandra1709



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: One shots of what happens when Minako spends time with each of the boys in their rooms... I will be trying to cover as many as possible! Assume that they are all separate universes, I'm not trying to make her a player.





	1. Akihiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki loses control in his room

Akihiko sat on the edge of his bed nervously, trembling slightly and having trouble making eye contact. It was the first time a girl had been in his room, and the first time he had ever admitted to being in love with a girl. His body felt light and even though he was ecstatic to have her there, he was having trouble keeping himself from being scared.

  
Minako sat next to him, a small smile on her face. She had wanted to get to know him better from the start, but she never thought he would ever have feelings for her or give her the time of day. The senior had many admirers in school, but none of that went to his head. She was glad.

  
Akihiko cleared his throat, "D-Don't think I'm gonna lose control or anything because I let you in here..."

  
Minako giggled, and he sighed, "...Come on, don't laugh like that."

  
Feeling a bit bold, she moved closer to him and whispered, "What if I want you to lose control?"

  
Akihiko's face turned full red and he was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Minako..."

  
"Yes?"

"I've never felt this close to a girl before. Or anyone before. I want you to... call me Aki."

  
Minako leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. His face was still flushed and she could feel him shaking. Moving her lips up to his ear, she whispered, "Aki."

  
Akihiko became aware of how hot his face felt and how hard it was to breathe. He turned to face her, and saw her still where she had whispered in his ear. Putting his hand behind her head, he slowly pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply.

  
Minako wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a long moment, before he pulled away.

Still blushing, he stumbled over his words, "I'm sorry, I just- That was my first- You're-"

  
She giggled softly and put her hand on his, "It's okay, you don't have to feel nervous around me."

  
He cleared his throat, "I'm feeling a bit more than nervous."

  
Her eyes darted towards his groin, and she could see a hard bulge forming between his legs. Giving him a Cheshire cat grin, she looked at him again, "I thought you weren't going to lose control with me in here?"

  
Akihiko was avoiding eye contact again and coughed, "Um, just give me a few moments."

  
"I don't think so," her finger lightly traced the outline of the bulge in his pants and he took a deep breath. It felt like electricity was surging through his body and he felt himself get harder from her touch.

  
Before she went any further, he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure you want this?"

  
"Yes, don't you?"

He sighed, "Of course I do, but I don't want to seem like-"

  
"You're not going to seem like anything," she covered his mouth with hers. Her tongue softly touched his lips, which he parted so their tongues could meet. His tongue entered her mouth and she sucked on it ever so slightly, but it was enough to excite him.

  
He pulled away again and rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed, "I've wanted you for such a long time, you've been driving me crazy lately." He kissed her cheek and moved his way down, kissing her neck, and stopping at her collarbones. Fumbling nervously, he untied the bow on her school uniform with shaky hands. The buttons came next and he slowly pulled her shirt apart, kissing her cleavage.

  
Minako let out a small moan, and Akihiko smiled while kissing her body, "I guess you like this, too, huh?" He pushed her breasts together in her bra, admiring them, "You have such nice breasts..."

  
"You can see more if you want..." she unhooked her bra and let it fall forward. Her soft, perky breasts had hard, pink nipples, that seemed to beg for attention.

  
"They're even nicer than I imagined they would be," Akihiko mumured and leaned forward, cupping one in his hand, while placing his mouth around the other one, sucking gently on her nipple.

  
Feeling complete ecstasy, Minako managed to utter, "So you admit you fantasized about me naked?"

  
Akihiko bit down on her nipple gently, pulling it softly. Another moan escaped her, and he flicked it with his tongue, "Of course I did."

  
Minako pushed him over on the bed, so she was on top of him. Her breasts were hanging down but she kept just out of his reach. "Show me."

  
His eyes glanced down at his groin, and her eyes followed. The bulge was even more apparent now, sticking up in the air. Minako grasped it with her hand and Akihiko closed his eyes, "Fuck..."

  
She moved herself down so she had better access to his zipper. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, she pulled out her prize, "Wow..."

  
It was exactly perfect, big in size and length, circumsized. His admirers had said he was perfect, but they had no idea.

  
"Is it... big enough? It's not too small?" Akihiko sounded nervous.

  
She gave him a smirk, "You're funny."

  
"What do you- Ughh."

  
Akihiko had started to ask her what she meant, but was cut short by her plunging his shaft deep into her mouth. Her tongue was hot, wet, and soft. She sucked on it and stroked his length with her tongue, bobbing her head up and down. He had never felt anything like it.

  
"Mina...ko..."

  
Luckily her hair was in a ponytail, so it didn't get in the way. He felt her in control of his body, and it felt so good he wanted to yell.

  
"Minako... Minako...!"

  
She kept her rhythm and didn't slow down.

  
"Ugh, Minako, I'm going to come..." He tried to pull out of her mouth, but she kept her head firmly in place. "Minako, I'm going to come in your mouth...!"  
He felt his erection pulsing as the orgasm was starting, "Ugh, fuck, Minako. I'm coming...!"

  
She shoved his shaft deep into her throat and held it in place as he came in her mouth.

  
He gasped and said her name in between his heavy breaths, "Minako...! Minako! Ughh!" He grabbed her hair and held her head while coming.

  
When she felt him finish, she pulled away, swallowed, and licked her lips.

  
Akihiko fell backwards onto the bed, panting and sweating. He reached out for her and pulled her against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding against her ear.  
"So, how was that?"

  
Akihiko had an arm over his eyes, "Really fucking good."

  
She smiled and kissed his chest, "Good."

  
"And you know what?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
He sat up and positioned himself over her, "It's my turn now."

  
"Your turn, huuuuuhhhh..." Minako started to ask, but Akihiko had already pulled her panties down, lifted her skirt up, and went down on her.

  
Akihiko let his tongue explore her body, kissing the inside of her thighs, then flicking his tongue against her clit. He used his tongue to cover every part of her, and slid his tongue as far deep as he could inside of her.

  
"A-Aki...!"

  
He smiled and kissed her clit, "Yeah, say my name, baby..."

  
"Aki...!" She grabbed his hair and pushed his head closer into her.

  
He made love to her with his mouth, enjoying feeling her tense up and squirm. He began sucking on her clit and used his long slender fingers to penetrate her.

  
"Uhh, ughh..." Minako had no control over herself while he made her feel so good.

  
Akihiko shoved his tongue inside her again, and she let out a loud moan. He looked between his own legs and saw that his erection was back.

  
"You got me all excited again..." Akihiko pulled away from her.

  
"N-No, don't stop..."

  
"Hold on..." he reassured her and walked over to his dresser. She saw him open a drawer, pull something out, and tear open the packaging. It was a condom.

  
He put it on his tip and rolled it all the way down his length. He came back over to her and asked, "Do you want to?"

  
"Yes."

  
Akihiko smiled and lifted her legs over his shoulders. He positioned himself in front of her and took the plunge. They both gasped as he slid deep inside of her.

  
"Minako..."

  
"Akihiko..."

  
"I need this... I need you..."

  
He began thrusting in and out of her, getting loud gasps and moans every time he squeezed his way back inside. She was extremely tight and hot, and he could feel her wetness covering his groin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he ravished her.

  
"Akihiko... I'm going to come...!"

  
"Come for me, baby..."

  
He felt her tense up and squeeze him even tighter, squealing and her wetness gushed out. It excited him, "I'm going to come again..."

  
He pumped himself in and out of her until he was at the breaking point. Right as he climaxed, he shoved himself as deep inside of her as he could, and gasped while moaning. His arms were wrapped around her, and held her closely.

  
She felt his erection throbbing and pulsing as he came, and could tell when he was finished. He slowly pulled out of her and laid back down again. She laid on his chest again, and panted with him.

  
Kissing her head and holding her body, "...How was that?"

  
"Great... Really great."

  
He smiled, "Good."


	2. Shinjiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinjiro doesn't hold back

Even though she had only known him for a few short weeks, Minako's head was filled with thoughts of Shinjiro. From the first time she laid eyes on him, captivated by his presence, to the close bond she felt with him now. She had gotten to know a side of him that not many other people got to see. She knew she was one of the rare few that saw his true kindness. He may have acted coldly towards her, and tried to push her away, but she knew he had affection towards her as well.

  
He was standing in a corner of the first floor of the dorm lounge, isolated from the others on their team. Minako saw him as she came down the stairs, and immediately walked up to him.

  
"Shinji."

  
"Yeah."

  
She held her hands behind her back and leaned against the wall with him, "I just wanted to see you."

  
"Wouldn't you rather be with the others, than with me?"

  
She smiled and shook her head, "I want to be with you."

  
He sighed, trying to argue her away. This was a ritual they had, but Minako pushed her way past his barriers. She would not relent.

  
Seemingly frustrated, he asked, "Why do you keep pushing me? Why don't you just go somewhere else? I have nothing for you, I can't do anything for you."

  
"Because I love you..." she said quietly.

  
There was a pause, before he sputtered, "D-Don't be dumb. Why are you teasing me like that?"

  
"I'm not," she held her hands together, with a small smile.

  
Shinjiro tried arguing with her again as a defense, but then she asked him, "Can I go to your room?"

  
She ended up winning. Shinjiro reluctantly took her to his room when he realized she wasn't going to stop insisting.

  
His room was empty, compared to the others rooms at the dorm. He had only been there a short while and did not seem to have many personal belongings.

  
He crossed his arms, "Happy now?"

  
Minako hummed happily.

  
With a heavy sight, he said, "You're always pushing me around... Well, two can play at that game?"

  
Minako barely had a chance to respond in confusion before she felt his arms wrap around her. He held her head close against his chest, she could hear his heart beating fast, and smell his scent.

  
"This is all your fault, you know. You made me all confused. You're all I can think about, night and day."

  
His words were sincere and she could feel her heart being touched by them. He was dropping his cold front and main defenses. She could also feel his body tensing up, and he let her go, before taking a step back.

  
"You get what I'm saying, right? Go back to your room. If you don't go now, I won't give you another chance."

  
She walked closer to him and put her fingers on his chest, staring up at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

  
Shinjiro sighed in frustration, "You're such a pushy woman. Listen. I'm going to make myself clear... I ain't holding myself back anymore."

  
She didn't budge, "I'm okay with that," came quietly out.

  
"Heh," he chuckled softly, "you don't know what you're in for."

  
Before she could say anything, he picked her up and laid her down on his bed. Even though he was being slightly aggressive, he was still gentle enough. Minako felt her body surge with excitement, finally able to see just how badly Shinjiro wanted her.

  
He pulled her to the edge of the bed, so her legs were hanging off of it. He lifted her skirt up, pulled her panties off, and buried his face between her legs. Minako let out a surprised moan as she felt his stubble scratching her thighs. His big, hot, wet tongue slipped inside of her and she dug her nails into the bedsheets.

  
"Nnngh, Shinji..."

  
His hands were grasping her thighs and he used his thumbs to massage them while he sucked and licked her sweet spot.

  
Panting and moaning, Minako pulled his beanie off his head and pulled at his hair, making sure he stayed in between her legs.

  
"You taste just as good as I thought you would..." he mumbled, stimulating her with his tongue. He pushed his tongue as far inside of her as he could, and he felt her hips buck up with pleasure.

  
"Shinji... Shinji...!" she couldn't keep herself from saying his name, he was all she could think about in the moment.

  
Sensing she was about to orgasm, he pulled away and stood up, not ready to finish her off just yet. She felt herself lose the edge of her orgasm, and panted, feeling weary.

  
Shinjiro smirked and wiped his mouth, "I ain't finished with you just yet..."

  
Regaining her breath, she tried to be seductive by sitting up and running her fingers through her hair, "What do you have in mind...?"

  
The sound of his zipper being undone was the only reply he gave, pulling out his hard erection. It was impressive, big, thick, and uncircumsized. She knew she could drive him crazy, and she wanted him like crazy.

  
Stroking his big cock slowly, he asked, "What do you think of this?"

  
"It looks so... tasty..." she was mesmerized by his size and shape.

  
"You're gonna taste it," he gave her a quick warning before grabbing her head and forcing his shaft into her mouth.

  
He filled up her mouth completely, most of him not able to fit in it. She sucked and licked his cock, wanting to please him as he did to her.

  
Shinji closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Fuck... Yes... You're so good at giving head..."

  
Minako pulled him out of her mouth and whispered, "Just for you, I want to make you feel good..." She ran her tongue across the length of him, and sucked on his balls gently, eliciting a groan from his throat. She went back to sucking and licking his tip, while he held her head and thrusted softly.

  
"Fuck... I can't hold back anymore," he pulled her head off of his cock.

  
"You're holding back still...?" she was a bit confused.

  
He flipped her over, and held her from behind over the bed. His hands reached up her shirt from behind and wiggled their way under her bra. He squeezed her soft breasts, and she could feel his erection rubbing against the back of her thighs. He bit her neck and kissed her ear, "Oh yeah, I'm not going to hold back at all now."

  
She felt his huge, hard cock slip inside of her small pussy, and let out a small yell, "Ahnn!"

  
He thrusted in and out of her roughly, twisting and pulling her nipples with his fingers. Minako couldn't stay quiet and was very vocal about how he was making her feel, "Ahhn! Shinji...! Shinji...! Yes...!"

  
He gave her breasts a last squeeze and moved his hands down her stomach, to her hips, "You like when I fuck you...?"

  
Her head was clear of any thoughts except about Shinjiro and how good he felt, "Nnngh, yes... Fuck me... good..."

  
"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you good..." he held tightly onto her hips as he pounded her pussy with his cock.

  
Minako clawed at the bedsheets, moaning and panting. She felt her legs tense up as she climaxed, screaming his name.

  
Shinji could see her juices covering his cock, getting his groin wet. She had seemed to cream all over him. Knowing he had gotten her off drove him to orgasm.

  
"I'm gonna come now, baby..." he fucked her as hard as he could before he felt himself explode. He shoved his cock deep inside of her, filling her pussy with his come. Minako could feel him throbbing inside of her, and squealed from how good it felt. Shinjiro shuddered as he finished climaxing inside of her and started to pull out.

  
She reached behind and held his hips in place, "Keep going..."

  
He smirked, "You don't want me to stop? You're pretty crazy..." but he did as she requested, and kept thrusting, feeling her get off again. She had one more climax before she let him pull out, and they fell on the bed together.

  
Panting, he grabbed her hand, "I told you I wasn't gonna hold back..."

  
She climbed on top of him and kissed his mouth, "I'm glad you didn't."


	3. Hidetoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidetoshi proves he is worthy of Minako's love

Most of the student body at their school did not much care for Hidetoshi Odagiri, but Minako had gotten to know him personally. He initially started out cold and apathetic towards her, but as they talked and spent time together, he grew warmer. His main priority had been control over the student council, working towards finding the student that had smoked a cigarette in the restroom, but he seemed happier and less stressed out when she was around. 

Minako liked being the person that brought a smile to his face, and her affection for him grew stronger after she overheard him defending her against a teacher. He had confessed his feelings towards her recently, but he felt like he was not enough to be the man she deserved. She thought otherwise.

They were in the student council room after wrapping up the smoking mystery. It was just the two of them alone, and Minako felt nervous but excited at the same time. Hidetoshi seemed to have a perfect poker face.

"You know, it's only because of you that things turned out as well as they did. I wouldn't have realized I needed to better myself if you never came here," he said, chuckling softly. 

Minako nodded but stayed quiet. She wanted to talk to him about personal feelings, but she had no idea how.

"You know," Hidetoshi said with his hand on his chin, "we've never hung out together outside of school before."

Minako's thoughts popped into place. 'Yes! This way I can tell him...'

He turned towards her and asked, "What do you say we go out to get something to eat?"

She nodded again, "That sounds like fun!"

He smiled and nodded back at her, "Sounds good then, let's go." 

They left the room together, Hidetoshi holding the door open for her and locking up behind them. They decided to go to Wild Duck Burger for a fast meal. While they walked side by side, Minako wanted to hold his hand but kept her hands to herself. She wondered if he wanted to hold her hand as well.

They spent half an hour at the restaurant, eating and joking about people at school. Minako got to see a side of Hidetoshi that most people didn't know existed. He always seemed so annoyed and in a bad mood, but she managed to make him lighten up and smile. Her carefree and cheerful attitude attracted him to her. He liked seeing the world from her perspective.

Hidetoshi finished his meal and threw his trash away, "Well, I'm done eating. If you're done, too, we should leave so we don't loiter around."

Minako nodded and threw her trash away as well. She held her hands behind her back and looked at him, "So what should we do next?"

Hidetoshi looked at the clock, "It's getting late, I need to get home to start on my school work. I can't let it go unfinished before it's due at the end of the week."

Her heart dropped a little, and she bit her lip, "So, is this where we say goodbye?"

Pausing for a moment, Hidetoshi took into considersation what she said, "...Unless... you want to come over and hang out in my room for a while..."

The thought of seeing his room and being alone with him outside of school excited her. She tried to keep her emotions from showing too much and said, "That sounds fun."

The two of them made their to Hidetoshi's house and eventually to his room. His room was exactly how she imagined it would be. Grey paint on the walls, dark bed and bed furnishings, a desk with all of his work, and everything in his room was clean and organized, no trash on the floor, or anywhere for that matter. He had a collection of books, but she didn't look close enough to see what they were.

"Wow, I wish I could keep my room this clean," she said in awe.

Hidetoshi blushed slightly, then coughed into his fist, "I just like keeping order."

Minako sat down on his bed, while he watched her carefully. She patted on the spot next to her, and he sat there. They stayed quiet for a few moments, awkwardness heavy in the air.

Hidetoshi was the one to break the silence, "Minako-kun... I just wanted you to know, this is the first time I've ever had a girl in my room."

Minako smiled softly and blushed, "Oh, really? That's... cute."

"I was hoping," Hidetoshi continued, "that the first time you came over, we would be dating."

Shock filled her, then followed by butterflies. Hidetoshi said it. He wanted to date her. She needed to tell him she reciprocated.

Hidetoshi moved slightly away from her, "But, unfortunately, I don't think I am good enough for you yet. I need to work on bettering myself."

Minako reached her hand out and lightly traced the veins on his hand. He tensed up, but did not move his hand away. Her finger moved up his arm and ended on his shoulder. He was already looking at her when their eyes met.

"Minako-kun... I hope someday I will be a man worthy of your love."

That line again. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to be with him now. 

"Hidetoshi, I-" she began, but before she could say anything more, his lips pressed against hers. She melted into him as his arms wrapped around her. They held the kiss for a long time, before pulling away.

He cupped her face in his hand, "I'm sorry, I know I said I would wait until I was better for you, but I just... have such strong feelings for you."

She held his hand against her face with her own hand. Not breaking eye contact still, she said, "I don't want to wait. I want to be with you now."

"Minako-kun..." Hidetoshi wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her down so they were laying on their sides, facing each other. Their mouths met again for a kiss and Hidetoshi let his tongue find its way into her mouth. He loved the sweet taste of her mouth, and wanted to see what else he had missed out on. His hands moved to where her breasts were and squeezed them through her shirt.

Minako was surprised at how bold he was, "Hidetoshi..."

He froze, "I can stop if you want me to. It's just that I've been thinking about you a lot since the day I said I was attracted to you."

She shook her head, "I don't mind. I like it. I never thought I would get to be with you like this."

Without saying anything back, he pulled her in again for a kiss and resumed exploring her body with his hands. He found his was under her shirt and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off. He cupped her breasts with both of his hands and squeezed them. 

"Nngh," she let out a soft moan.

He paused, then began to work on her nipples, pulling them until they were hard, and twisting them to stimulate her. This seemed to work, as she gripped the bedsheets with her fingers and moaned more. He kissed her neck and bit into it slightly, eliciting more moans from her. She never knew he ever thought about doing stuff like this. She assumed he didn't have a sex drive because of how serious he always was. 

In between panting from his physical affection, she asked, "So how often have you thought about me like this...?"

He stopped kissing her neck and replied, "Lately I've been getting off thinking about you. Usually almost every morning."

That excited her a lot, knowing that he thought about her while jacking off. The thought of him jacking off at all gave her even more excitement. 

Sensing that she was satisfied with his answer, he unbuttoned her shirt and squeezed her breasts in his hands, pushing them together. He ran his tongue between her cleavage before licking one of her breasts, circling her nipple, then latching on to it. This made her moan again. Using his teeth, he pulled on her nipple, then flicked it with his tongue. He gave her breast so much attention, she was in comeplete ecstasy. 

"Are you going to come, Minako-kun?"

"M-Maybe..." she tried to be seductive and mysterious but couldn't pull it off very well.

"Just from stimulation to your breats alone... I wonder what would happen if I..." he trailed off, running a finger down her leg, to the inside of her thigh. Minako inhaled sharply as he rubbed his finger against her groin through her panties. She felt very wet.

"Minako-kun... You're so wet."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want me as bad as I want you?"

"Yes..." Minako could barely think straight, all she could think about was connecting with him physically.

Her answer satisfied him and he pulled her panties to the side, letting a finger slide inside of her.

"Ahn...!" She cried out, falling back on his bed.

He slid another finger inside of her, simulating intercourse with them. Her body felt light, like she wasn't in control anymore. She was fine with that. He knew how to pleasure her.

"Minako-kun... Will you let me eat you out?" he asked while pumping his fingers in and out of her. 

He got his answer when she slipped her panties off and threw her skirt to the side. He moved down and leaned close, brushing his lips against her, sticking his tongue out gingerly and massaging her with it. 

"Nngh, Hidetoshi..."

He stopped for a moment, "I want to make you feel good, Minako-kun." His head pushed between her legs again and sucked on her clit. He bit and pulled it with his teeth gently, like he had done with her nipple.

Minako's head felt light, but she sat up and pulled him up with her. Her hand hovered above his erection and started to reach down to unzip his pants, when he sat up and grabbed her wrist. She gave him a quizzical look and he avoided eye contact.

"I... don't want to disappoint you," Hidetoshi said a bit quietly. Minako still looked confused, so he clarified, "I'm not as big as... other men."

Minako's face turned red, not sure how to respond, "O-Oh, it's... Do you-- Um..."

Hidetoshi sighed, "It's okay if you don't want to keep going."

Minako waved her hands in front of herself frantically, "No, no, no. That's not it. I don't really care about your size. You already know how to make me feel good, that's all that matters. I want to do the same for you."

He seemed skeptical, but she unzipped his pants and pulled him out. He wasn't big, but he wasn't as small as he made himself sound. He looked away, as if he was ashamed by her seeing him like that. 

"You can stop if you-- Nngh," Hidetoshi started to say but was stopped short by the sensation of Minako going down on him. He clenched his fist, but relaxed it and put it on her head, stroking her hair as she bobbed up and down on him. He leaned his head back, with his eyes closed, "Minako-kun, I'm going to come if you keep going."

She took that as an invitation to keep going, but he put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face up towards him. His erection popped out of her mouth, and she saw the desire in his eyes, "No, let me show you how much you mean to me now."

He had her lay on the bed, facing him, while he stood in front of her. He rolled a condom on his cock and slowly entered her. What he lacked in size, he made up for in stamina and gave strong thrusts into her. She gripped the bed as he pounded her, until she came hard. He pulled out, without him climaxing.

"Why did you...?" Minako was confused again.

"I just wanted to make sure you get off, I'm not too worried about me," he was genuine in his response, but she didn't want to be the only one getting off. She pulled the condom off and pushed him into her mouth, giving head until he finally came in her mouth. 

Exhausted, he fell onto his bed next to her. His eyes glanced over to look at her, "You're very persuasive. I can see why Kirijo-san wanted you on the student council."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this written sooner but I fell into Akihiko-hell (or heaven??) and put off writing her with other guys. But Hidetoshi deserves love, too, especially since he said he was in love with her at the end of P3P


End file.
